implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Quest (A Different Channel)
Kingdom Quest is a series of platforms published by Panasonic Interactive. The first game in the series is primarily a spoof of the Mario Series. The Second Game added elements of Sonic to the mix and the third game turned the series into in a parody of video games in general. All games in the series also make fun of non videogame pop culture as well.(Disclaimer ,Kingdom Quest is not my original idea. It was created by HonestAbe1809 and RySenkari, for the massively multiplayer timeline over on Alternate Huistory.com. I got permission from HonestAbe1809 to do my own take on kingdom quest for A Different Channel ) Kingdom Quest (2003 Panasonic Spade ) Game play Kingdom Quest is a 3D platformer. Tony and Louie fight using a variety of weapons ranging form hammer and wrenches to swords and guns. They can either be purchased in shops or found .Unlike many 3D platforms there is no hub world and all levels are reached in a set order. Each level has a series of mandatory tasks and hidden Easter Eggs. The game is known for beautiful witty cut scenes which despite poking fun a Mario does so in a good nature way Main Characters Tony: An Italian American from New York you got transported to the world of Lysergicia though a magic manhole . He is a bit of a snarker , but also a very well developed sense of morels. Louie: Tony's little brother, he's somewhat of an nerd but he is just as courageous as his brother and willing to fight for whats right Princess Cally: At first princess Cally seams to be a sweat ditzy blond damsel in distress but as the game progress she starts becoming smarter and more disagreeable. King Barathus: , a powerful armor wearing dragon warlord apears to be obsessed with taking over Cally's kingdom . Plot Two brothers from Brooklyn Tony and Louie try escaping a bully by going though a manhole . They are surprised to find of instead leading into the sewer it leads to another world called Lysergicia. Shortly after arriving they see Princess Cally and her friend piggy the pig be chased into a restaurant / fun house/arcade by Barathus and his soldiers. Barathus has reprogram the all of the restaurant animatronics turning into killer robots. After recusing piggy and Cally , they connives the brothers to help the repair a magic sigal which is being guarded by the leader of animatronics Ted E Bear claiming it will emit magic energy that will weaken evil creatures. After Defeating Teddy Cally , convinces the boys to join her at a beach . Here a group of Barathus minions, a parody of the Beatles called the hoppers trap Cally in a giant glass onion The hoppers accidentally cast Cally into a strange psychedelic sea, when they roll her onion around as punishment for nor screaming over there music like there countless fans. After freeing Cally and the Hopper's musical rivals the grove fish and his band mates from the onions and reaping another sigal, tony and Louie fight the hoppers' in there yellow submarine that turns in a giant fighting robot. After the battle Tony and Louie boat is sweep up in a storm and deposited on the shore of medieval like village inhabited by anthro rabbits. Shortly arriving the village is attacked by a long haried pretty boy named Falcroft who is another of Barathus henchmen . Tony and Louie storm Falcroft's fort and rescue his prisoners including Cally and a rabbit name Moogblo after repairing a sigal. After beating Falcroft Cally is kidnapped again, this time by a hard drinking and womanizing (but in a kid friendly way)James bond parody called Agent x who teach her to his underground spy lair and drives her crazy with his attempt's to woo her. Tony and Louie defeats Agent X after repairing a sigal and rescuing a lab rat who the agent x scientist minion was experimenting on. Shortly after escaping agent x Cally and the boys are beamed up to the ship of Barthurs minion Captain Henri-Phillipe Montgolfier. Tony and Louie have to fight their way out of the brig rescue Cally and a cute alien and fix a sigal. The space ship then crash in a city where Brahtus henchman amazing man kidnaps Cally's. Amazing frequently puts the local citizens in danger so he can recuse them and feel like a hero. He gets mad when Tony and Louie free Cally from the trap he was planning on recusing her from. Tony and Louie also save a little snake. Tony and Louie defeat amazing man and fix a sigal only for Cally to be kidnapped by Barthrus and taken to his castle. After defeating Barthus he is revealed to be a little lizard name Bert. Cally then start laughing maniacally and reveals that her father Cronus was the tyrannical king of Lysergicia. His iron fist rule was made possible by his magic encanching sigal. Eventually a rebellion manged to overthrow her father, break his sigals and banish him to the void. Cally tried to take her father place but she was too weak to stop the rebels. She barely escape being thrown into a dungeon by the victorious rebels . She tried to repair her father sigal but the rebel put wards so that only the pure of heart could touch the sigal. So she used her magic powers to cast an illusion to trick tony and Louie into fixing the signals. She also reveals that the cute critter that the brothers save were really her evil pets.She then goes to put Tony Tony and Louie in her menagerie at her personal amusement park Cally World. Tony and Louie are soon break of the menagerie. Tony and Louie then rescue Bert who is being tortured in a magic show for Cally's amusement. They also rescue Ted E Bear who has been trapped on a carnival prize shelf in the form of a ratty plush bear. Tony and Louie then fight though a horde of killer clowns and zombie like mascot characters before they reach the local sigal which is being guarded by Piggy now in the form of a monstrous boar. After defeating Piggy Tony Louie head to the psychedelic sea which now a dark ocean. Cally makes an appearance her to mock Tony and Louie by singing an humiliating song about Tony and Louie with a band of evil fish. Tony and Louie have to recuse Bert form some ghost pirates and the hoppers who are really just some ugly tone deaft kids with gaint foaling chests. Tony and Louie then proceed to fight the grovefish now an evil singing shark so they can destory the sigil he is guarding. Kingdom Quest 2 (2007 Panasonic Club) Gameplay Main Characters Speedy The Armadillo: (real name ignatius the armadillo) A zippy armadillo who is brave and noble sou but is also a silly klutz. He want to help Tony and Louie but but mostly cause trouble for them. However he proves useful to the heroes near the end of game. He try act cool but winds up coming off dorky. He Voiced by Jaleel White who uses his urkle voice Soar the Coyote (Real name Milhouse the Coyote). Speedy's best friend. He just as big of socially awkward buffoon as his bestie Dr Mechanicus a mad scientist who has unleashed a robot horde on Lysergicia . He acts all serious and dignified g but he has some embrassing secerts Fisticuffs the Panagolin A Master of martial arts and occult. He appears nobel but he sometimes displayes supious behavoir. Plot Kingdom Quest 3 (2010 Panasonic Club) Gameplay Characters Speedy the Armadillo Thanks to taking coolness from tony before he returned to earth, speedy has transformed form a total dweed into to cool dude. He still some time relapses and makes a fool of himself. Plot Category:A different Channel Category:A Different Channel